Breaking Down Walls
by ToXicCarEss
Summary: Two siblings are planing to turn the Opera House upside down in hopes of making it better than it had been before the tragic fire.Little do they know that bringing the Opera House back to life, means resurrecting a ghost from the past along with it.
1. Summary

Okay, so this is my first Phantom of the Opera story. I can so handle this...I think. Well I'll get the usual speech over with: I'm going to apologize now if Erik's character is a little off , it should get better as I get more familiar with the story, seeing as I have no idea where this is going like all my others. I appreciate and encourage any suggestions you guys may have so feel free to include your ideas in your reviews.

Summary: It has been a few years since the Opera House had been damaged in the tragic fire. Since then, no one has dared to go near the building. At least, not till now. A wealthy young man has bought the Opera Populaire and plans to make it even better than it had been before, but he can't do it alone. Enlisting the help of his younger sister, these two siblings are going to turn the Opera House upside down. Little do they know that bringing the Opera House back to life, means resurrecting a ghost from the past along with it.

Characters: 

Alexis- 23 years old. Dark red hair and bluish green eyes. About 5'7 and 120Ibs. She has a hot temper and can seem cold towards strangers, but once a person gains her trust she'll do anything for them. Once she makes up her mind about something there's no way in hell anyone can talk her out of it. She knows who she is, what she wants, and won't let anyone else tell her otherwise.

Asher- 25 years old. Chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. About 6'0 and 152Ibs. Asher is Alexis's elder brother and it shows. When she loses her cool and allows her temper to get the better of her, he always manages to stay calm and clear headed. He's pretty much the voice of reason, but he does value her opinion as well as her skill with a hammer and a nail.

That's all for now but I may add more characters later...not sure.


	2. Chapter One: Resurrection

**Here's chapter one I hope you like it! ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I make any money from writing these stories.**

It was a gorgeous day in Paris, France. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze blew by carrying with it the smell of spring time and the sound of kids playing in the streets. It was hard not to be in a good mood on a day like today, unless you were Alexis Reid. The 23 year old stood with her arms crossed across her chest and a rather large frown on her face as she stared at the fire damaged building that was once the magnificent Opera Populaire. Letting out a long sigh she simply shook her head. What in the hell was her brother thinking? Come to think of it, what the hell was she thinking? Restoring this building to its former glory would take work, and lots of it, but restoring it to an even more spectacular state than that…was nearly impossible. Then again, what fun would it be if there wasn't a challenge involved? That though had a smirk break out across the young women's face. Alexis wasn't the type of girl to back down from a challenge, and if they really managed to pull this off, it would become her pride and joy. The building had potential, so much potential that ideas were flying through her head one after the other of all the things she could do with it. And little by little Alexis felt the determination flood through her system. She'd do it, she would bring this building back to life if it killed her.

"So sis what do you think?" Sliding her eyes sideways at the familiar voice, Alexis studied her older brother for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the Opera House in front of her. "I think you're insane, and I think that this is going to be far more work than you can comprehend, but I'm in."

Wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders Asher let out a laugh. "That's what I wanted to hear, I knew I could count on you. You'll see, it'll all be worth it once this place is back in business." Alexis let out a snort at the statement. People had a tendency to just focus on the finished product, they didn't think about all the work it takes to actually get to that point, and that was if everything went according to plan. From Alexis's experience and what she's heard around town about the history of this place, she doubted very much if _anything_ would go according to plan.

"Excusez-moi." Both the siblings turned to look at the pair of older gentlemen who were walking towards them. Alexis didn't recognize either of them, however Asher smiled and held out a hand in greeting. "Ah, bonjour Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre. I'm glad you both could make it."

Alexis simply stood and watched as her brother chit chatted with the two men before gesturing towards her. "This is my sister I was telling you both about, she's going to be in charge of renovating the Opera House. Alexis, these are the two former managers who sold the place to me."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you both." Alexis replied politely as the former managers' attention shifted to her. They studied her for a moment before both gave her doubtful looks, which Alexis was all too familiar with. For some reason men had a hard time imagining she could manage to actually have some type of skill when it came to handling tools. She fought back the urge to glare at them before they sent her charming smiles. "Well Mademoiselle you sure have your work cut out for you. Restoring this place is going to be quiet a difficult task." Alexis just sent them a frosty smile in return. "I'm well aware of that, but not to worry, I'll manage somehow." Her tone had an underlying bitterness to it which the managers didn't seem to notice, but her brother easily picked up on. "Well, what do you say we have a look around inside?" Asher quickly suggested as an attempt to distract Alexis before she got defensive and told the gentlemen off. "Ah, yes of course follow us and we'll unlock the door for you and give you a tour." Asher had already been inside, but his sister had yet to see the full extent of the damage. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be thrilled.

* * *

Deep below the Opera House a strangled shout mixed with fury and anguish echoed throughout the damp hallways. A sudden crash was heard as something was thrown against a wall and broke into pieces onto the floor. The outline of a man's back could be seen in the dim lighting standing over what used to be a miniature replica of the grand stage.

The figure simply stood there, shoulders and chest heaving from the ragged breaths that escaped the man's mouth, before he suddenly sank to his knees in a broken heap. It had been three years since the fire, and yet that night was burned into his memory so vividly it was as if it had happened just moments ago. It had been a night that he has struggled to forget, a night where he had lost everything.

The women he loved had left him, run away with that fool of a patron. Even as he thought that there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind saying he was the one who had been a fool. A fool for thinking she would ever really love him and remain by his side through anything.

_'Christine.'_ Just the thought of her name had a sharp pain ripping through his chest even after all this time. All of his efforts to make her love him had been a waste, and now he was left here to rot in this dark tomb alone. Even the music that had once been his passion, his only salvation, had died. The Opera House was empty and silent as a grave yard, only the ghosts of the past remained to haunt him. He wanted to leave this place, and perhaps leave the pain behind as well, but where else would he go? No matter how many managers had bought and sold this place Erik had always considered The Opera Populiare his, he couldn't imagine leaving it. _'So this is my punishment is it? Trapped in this place for all eternity and forced to feel this pain day after day?'_ The thought had him letting out a malicious laugh. _'So be it.'_

His dark thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard voices echoing through the passageways. For a moment he thought he was simply losing his mind, but a loud bang from above had him quickly rising to his feet. So, some trespassers had broken into the Opera House? Probably kids looking for things to steal, or just bored and trashing the place even more than it already was for some type of entertainment. Well, he would show them. If it was trouble they wanted they had found it. Unleashing some of his pent up emotions on a pack of imbeciles may be just what he needed to distract himself from his misery. Making his way towards the stage where he was sure the intruders were for the time being, he prepared himself to unleash a fury like no one had seen since word spread of his death. If only the people of Paris knew the Opera Ghost was in fact, very much alive.


End file.
